powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Manchester
Raymond "Ray" Manchester, AKA Captain Man, is a mortal who gained super powers during an accident in his father's lab. With help of Henry Hart (Kid Danger), they protected Swellview. He briefly became Danger Red (I), the mentor and Leader of the Danger Rangers. Henry continued on to become the Lupin Galaxy Ranger, but Ray became an ally of the Rangers in the Hero League. He eventually fought alongside the Galaxy Squad Rangers and forgotten ranger teams to destroy the Shogun. He retired and is the only Danger Ranger to keep his powers as Dark Mayhem was only targeting the Galaxy Squad Ranger supes, that is until he was finally defeated with help of the Phantom and Hexagon Rangers. He appears in Henry's memories in Space 29 and later appeared with Hank, Barb, and Chloe Thunderman for one last battle in Revelation. He did not return in the team up in Hexagon due to not loosing his powers to Dark Mayhem, as he was only singling out the Thunderman's (but Henry was also affected). Description and Personality Ray/Captain Man has brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. He is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit, a big ego and likes to be romantic. As shown on several occasion, he hates to lose and wants things to go his way. When not in uniform, Ray wears casual clothing such as long sleeved shirts or short sleeved, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is normal in his civilian form. As Captain Man, he wears a blue and red suit with yellow lining and a symbol on his chest resembling a hurricane, tilted. On his face he wears a blue mask with a yellow line on the top. He wears a black utility belt with his symbol on the buckle. He wears black and red boots and red gloves with black fingers and knuckles and yellow lining. His hair is groomed to the right side. Relationships * Carl Manchester-Father * Mrs. Manchester-Mother * Elliot-cousin * A lot of crushes/ex-girlfriends * Mr. Gooch-Close friend, employee * Henry Hart-sidekick, employee, Danger Blue; later Lupin Galaxy Ranger and Danger Red II (''Knights and Danger Thunder'') * Charlotte Bolton-employee (tech), formerly * Schwoz Schwartz-employee (tech), formerly * Japser Dunlop-employee and friend, formerly * Piper Hart-employee, formerly * Game Shakers ** Kenzie Bell-co-founder of Game Shakers ** Babe Carano-Co-founder of Game Shakers ** Hudson Gimble-gadget tester at Game Shakers ** Triple G-Son of famous rapper and gadget tester at Game Shakers ** Double G-Famous Rapper and partner with Kenzie and Babe at Game Shakers * Thundermans ** Phoebe Thunderman-worked with in Danger and Thunder; Shogun Black (II), Danger Blue (II) in Knights and Danger Thunder ** Max Thunderman-Met in Danger and Thunder, became Danger Yellow and Libra Galaxy Ranger ** Nora Thunderman-Danger Pink; later Orpheus Galaxy Ranger/Shogun Silver ** Billy Thunderman-Danger Green; Later Tauren Galaxy Ranger ** Hank "Thunderman"-Hero League Member, old friend as seen in Danger and Thunder ** Barb Thunderman "Electress"-Hero League Member ** Chloe Thunderman-The youngest daughter of the Thunderman's Only Abilities * Indestructibility: Having received the power at a young age, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head, being shot by a laser, and being blown up by a grenade launcher. However, it should be noted that he does not have invincibility to pain if his powers are suppressed. * Super Strength: He can take down criminals with his fists and feet. He has also shown other signs of super strength, most notably when Phoebe Thunderman froze him solid only for him to break free a few seconds later. * Hand to Hand Combat: Ray has shown to have skill in hand to hand combat as he has been able to hold his own in multiple fights and has been able to do moves such as suplexes. * Natural Space Oxygen: He can breathe in space without a space suit * 'Inability to get sick: '''Due to Ray being struck by the densitizer and becoming indestructible, Ray has been unable to get sick since the age of 8, up until the events of "Green Fingers", where he was somehow affected by the disease Schwoz invented. * '''Piloting: '''Ray has been shown to possess pilot skills, as he's able to fly the Man-copter. Arsenal ''See ''Arsenal (Henry Danger) ''see ''Arsenal (Danger Rangers) Notes * He is a parody of classic superheroes in terms of his name * His surname is a reference to Manchester Black, a DC Comics antihero * He was originally going to be called Galaxy Glen * He doesn't like his father * It is unknown how Ray had prior knowledge of Hank Thunderman as he seem to in ''Danger & Thunder * Like the Male Ninja Storm Rangers, he has an evil alternate reality counterpart ** except his has a beard and a mustache, where the Male Ninja Rangers only had warped personality * Like Phoebe and Levi, he can play guitar * There are two things Ray hates in the world, which are: ** 1. When a man kidnaps another man's dog to make the other man do things for them. ** 2. Celery, because it ruins tuna salad. * Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, Jasper, Piper, Gooch, Bork, Boris, Laylani, Mr. Manchester, Schwoz's cousin, Winnie, Gwen (Henry Danger), Drex, Babe Carano, Kenzie Bell, Hudson Gimble, Triple G, Harvey Rivers, Ashton Quzell, Cornith Summers, Rosa Salir, Tycho Franklin, Kora Haung, Eustus MacAlister, Agnus "Ageolis" Starner, Charlie Starner, Ava Frasier, Elizabeth, Captain Marisol, Evelyn Kickbutt, Max Thunderman, Nora Thunderman, Billy Thunderman, Alex Fierro, Heckyl, Dark Mayhem, Destructo, Jark Matter, and Invisible Brad know that Ray is/was Captain Man. ** Rosa, Harvey, and Ageolis are the only keepers who have died as of Revelation ** Rick Twitler knew until he lost his memories due to merging with the virus he created * Ray seems to dislike swearing, as in "Danger Games", after Dr. Minyak, explained his plan to brake the dam, Ray stated "Hey! Watch your language.", when he thought Dr. Minyak used the word d*mn. * He is the only ranger in GSA to not continue as a Galaxy Squad Ranger, but Marisol (portrayed by Nathen Kress) is very similar to him and Rosa as the the team's mentor and a ranger ** Interestingly, Kress was directing some 6B episodes, Including Danger Thunder (Marisol cameo's at the end of the episode) See Also * Tsuyoshi Kaijo-Sentai Counterpart (as the red ranger) from Gorenger * Gonpachi Edogawa-Sentai Counterpart (as the team's mentor) from Gorenger * Captain Marisol-replacement as mentor and a ranger in the next season Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors With Ranger Form Category:Temporary Ranger Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Ranger-like Category:Henry Danger